


Delectable

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Clark is an amazing boyfriend, Day 13: Alternate prompt comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Whumptober 2020, after battle that is, and that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: He was laid out like a five-course feast for Clark.Or,Clark takes bedrest an entirely new way.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] gently, gently...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827318) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



> Totally saw PonderRosa's picture and went yum. I need words like that. So I jumped on, changed the seating arrangement a bit, and here we are. Go check that art out. Seriously. Yummy

Memory foam was a blessing.

It was probably the only reason he could get up some mornings. Memory foam mattress, pillows, weighted blankets. The foam inserts to prop up various limbs. Frankly, there were a few times Alfred had come to wake him up, seen the nest configuration, and promptly called in and cancelled his meetings. 

Memory foam was also a curse. One he'd hoped Clark would never figure out. 

No such luck. Or, all the luck, depending on one's perspective. 

He was laid out like a five-course feast for Clark. Splayed out on his back, shirt mostly off his shoulders, and propped on top of a second level of foam. It made him feel like he was on a kotatsu, waiting for his guest to arrive, and he was the main course. One arm was lifted lightly to support the wrist brace, the other was pulled lightly above his head, his silk tie holding it steady. Both knees were bent at a comfortable 120-degree angle, resting easily on the triangle risers. Both ankles were wrapped in bandages, and one was held completely immobile by a heated rice sack. His back was warm, in part to a wonderful heated blanket under him, and partly in embarrassment. With his legs up, Clark a level lower, and arms both pined, the mortifying ordeal of being known was making itself quite apparent. 

"Relax," Clark murmured against his inner thigh. "You don't want to strain anything."

Bruce huffed a laugh, trying to hide his face in his bicep. "More than I have."

He could feel Clark's smile, feel the huff of a laugh. "More than you have."

He shuddered as Clark continued his attentions. Light kisses on the soft skin on the inside of his knees, gentle laps of tongue and lips over surgery scars long faded. Partial nerves flared at the touch, with random dark zones. It made everything feel like ... 

"Clark, please," he moaned, turning his head on the pillows. It was the only thing he could move right now. The muscle relaxants made sure of that. 

Clark hummed, and continued kissing up the pale thighs. 

"Just... just fuck me already," Bruce panted, trying to not squirm. But no one had ever paid this much attention to his legs, to the soft skin where thigh met asscheek, the dip in the hipbone. Clark had had the nerve to put honey on both of those dips, and had literally feasted on Bruce, pinning him open with both hands. The slight tackiness of the honey on Clark's tongue had pushed him over the edge faster than he expected. But was only an appetizer, it seemed.

"Soon, Bruce."

Bruce swallowed back a cry and ignored the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Please, I need ..."

Clark hummed, less than an inch from Bruce's perineum. 

"I need - you - please, inside me, Clark- ahhh!" He choked out a gasp as Clark mouthed at his sac, hips unable to thrust any closer. 

"Soon, Bruce."

Talented fingers, slick with lube, slide under his hips, and lifted his ass into the air. Bruce moaned, and ignored the flare of pain. It was worth it if - if -

"Does that hurt, Bruce? Be honest."

Bruce panted into his arm again, trying not to keen. "It - please, need - it does, fine, it's fine."

His lover frowned, and cast around the bed. Still holding him up, Clark reached across for another pillow. Clark slipped another thin foam underneath to take more pressure off the abused bones. He lowered Bruce's hips down, never breaking contact. "Better?" he asked, sliding slowly backwards.

Bruce nodded, gasping. "Just - just give me a minute." 

Clark smiled not at all innocently. "You know, they say pain management is half distraction." He lowered himself between Bruce's legs."And I've been told I can be very distracting." 

Bruce shook slightly, tears once more threatening to fall at the softness, the gentleness, of the man loving him right now. At the gentle tongue and mouth that was licking him open, softer than anyone had ever done. Fuck, he could just sob with all the feelings. It was all too much, and Kal hadn't even entered him yet. 

"Hush," Clark soothed, running his hands up the inside of Bruce's thighs. "Just let go, B. It's ok. It's ok to feel loved - you are. No matter how busted or bruised, I will always love every inch of you."

Bruce couldn't stop the sob, caught in his throat, or the begging litany as Clark prepped him with fingers and tongue. And didn't try to stay quiet as Clark lined himself up, and ever slow slowly spread him wide, and sank into his welcoming body. 

"Ah! ah! Clark! ah! please," he begged, head turning into his bicep, hiding his flushed faced. 

"I've got you, Bruce, it's ok. Just feel. Feel how heavy I am, how wide your hole is, how thick I am inside you."

Bruce sobbed, nodding. 

"How much farther in I can reach, the feeling of fullness, of being cared for, for complete and utter claiming," Clark murmured, leaning closer to see more of Bruce's micro expressions. 

"Clark - please - I - I - ah ah ah..."

Clark kept the slow rocking movement, kissing up Bruce's chest and his bound arm. "Feel how smooth I'm gliding into your body, how welcome you make me feel, all of you. I would kiss and worship every inch of your body, Bruce."

"Please - Clark, please I need - "

Clark smiled, holding Bruce's face in his hands. "Feel my hips as they press into yours. Feel my thrusts getting stronger, faster, with no effort. You are weighless, and you're only tether is here, on my cock,taking you apart."

The older man sobbed again, starting to keen quietly. He didn't have far to go, if only clark would - As if by command, Clark shifted his angle, pulled out nearly completely, and the pushed right into his prostate. He wailed, everything fading away until it was only Clark and Bruce, together. 

Clark kissed up Bruce's jaw. "I'm going to make you cum, right now, Bruce. And then I'm going to clean up, give you something to drink, and then spread dessert all across those beautiful abs." His thrust grew a little stronger, hitting that spot with an accuracy that only Clark could do. "And then I'm going to feast on your cock again, until all you can do is sob my name and paint my tongue with your cum."

Tears slide down Bruce's face as he nodded, and sobbed, and came for his lover. 


End file.
